


Boyfriend Trouble

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Trouble [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Humor, Romance, Season/Series 02, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles explained to his dad, "Well, it started with an argument but it has a happy ending!" His dad's eye twitched. Stiles winced and added, "Yeah, could've said that better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this series at the same time that I wrote the Stiles/Danny fic, i.e. December 2012. Originally I imagined Peter hitting on Stiles and Stiles saying the "I meant gay boys, not gay men!" line, but the Peter/Stiles fic didn't work. I guess because Peter isn't the type of guy who'd be with a person who rejected him once before. He's too proud for that. So I used the line for the Stiles/Derek fic instead. Which I'm posting now. And as you can see, I had trouble deciding on a location. I knew that the events of this part took place in an outdoor location, but I wasn't sure where exactly. The school parking lot or the woods or the Hale property. Now that I have a better idea of what Beacon Hills looks like, I imagine they're on school grounds at night.
> 
> This series is set, very loosely, in or after season 2. Another thing, in season 1, when Scott says his first kiss with Allison was amazing, Stiles says "kissing is amazing", or something like that. Even though he said he wanted details to live vicariously through Scott, he knew what kissing was like. So I imagined that Stiles kissed at summer camp or birthday parties where the kids played spin the bottle or whatever. Then in season 3A we learn that Heather was Stiles's first best friend and not Scott. So then it made sense that that was when Stiles had had his first kiss. It was probably with Heather. But I'm sure that Heather was the initiator and it was "for science!" and not romance. I think I've said before that this is my fanon/headcanon.
> 
> Oh! One last thing. Stiles's line: "I meant gay boys, not gay men!" is inspired by the scene in the Jungle in season 2, when one of the men buys drinks for Scott and Stiles. The look on Stiles's face had cracked me up because it clearly said, "I meant gay boys!" LOL
> 
> Important note: Season 4 speculation in end notes!

"You're so--" Derek was glaring at him, but Stiles refused to back down. Then Derek grabbed the lapels of Stiles's shirt and kissed him.

Once Derek let him go, Stiles blinked in surprise and said, "I know I've been going around and asking if gay guys like me but, dammit, i meant gay boys! I don't think I'm ready to know if gay men find me attractive."

Derek made a face, "Shut up. I'm not that old." He kissed Stiles again.

And Stiles let him. Though he was going to tease Derek because he sure looked old; with that stubble and the menacing glares. After happy times, first thing he swore. His arms slipped around Derek's shoulders as Stiles deepened the kiss.

Derek rubbed his nose with his, "You've done this before."

Stiles nodded distractedly, "You have too." He just wanted to go back to kissing. Derek smiled softly and mercifully let Stiles pull him back into another kiss.

Derek asked,"Who--?" Then seeming to realise something, he said, "Not Danny?"

"I've kissed before," Stiles thought he should feel offended, but maybe if he didn't have an armful of _the Derek Hale_ , he would have. Still, no way he was going to admit those kisses were just dares and one with his first best friend. "I have kissed people. As in more than one."

Derek raised his eyebrow and gave him a mild look. "Good for you. Gonna brag about them now?"

"No," Stiles tried to tug Derek closer but he stubbornly stayed where he was. "Um, can we-- I think I'm ready now. I think. I said that already, so lets just--"

Derek interrupted, "Don't do it again."

Stiles's heart stopped. "What, this?"

" _No_. I mean, don't do this with anyone else."

Stiles sighed with relief, "Oh. Yeah, sure. Yes." But before Derek could kiss him again, Stiles asked, "Seriously?"

Derek glared.

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a twist." Stiles flashed him a naughty grin, "Take them off instead."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled his henley off. Stiles swallowed and greedily looked his fill. He shakily unzipped Derek's fly and slipped his hand inside, but his grip was sure as he wrapped his hand around Derek's half-hard dick. Stiles felt his cheeks grow as warm as Derek's skin.

Still, Stiles cheekily said, "Now that's more like it."

Derek's face was relaxed and he was smiling. Stiles blushed some more under his gaze. He swallowed and said, "Come on. Touch me too."

Derek's grinned toothily, making Stiles's insides jolt. Derek leaned forward and gently bit his chin as he pushed his clothes out of the way and began stroking him with hard strokes.

Stiles let out breathy gasps, "Oh. Yeah, I'm not going to last." He groaned as he came with his hand still wrapped, unmoving, around Derek's dick. His knees felt shaky and he leaned heavily against Derek. He thought he should return the favour, and he would, as soon as he got his brain back.

*

Stiles and Derek were leaning against the trunk of a large tree when Stiles happily said, "You're right; we shouldn't do this with anyone else. Just keep it between us."

Derek looked comfortable where he was, so he just hummed.

"Except I really want to brag. To everyone."

Derek snorted, "Please don't. I don't want your dad to find out. Ever."

"Aww, is the big, bad werewolf scared of the sheriff? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm counting on it," Derek said and turned to kiss him, but they flinched when someone aimed a flashlight at their face.

Stiles's eyes grew comically wide when his dad stepped out of the darkness. "Stiles? What r you--? Is that Derek Hale?!"

Derek sighed, "Starting now."

Derek grabbed his henley and ran. Stiles envied him a bit.

Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he faced his dad, "Um, hi dad. So about that talk... looks like I was right. How about that?"

His dad crossed his arms and did not look impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the Benefactor, those who are guessing that it's Lydia are half-right. I also think that the Benefactor is a banshee. Or, it could be someone more powerful, like a druid or darach. Methinks Peter didn't kill Jennifer Blake like we were led to believe. *cue ominous music* Although I could be wrong like I was with the third key. *blush*
> 
> But no way can Derek die!!! Episode 8 is gonna air in a few, but I saw the trailer! How many people burst into tears when they showed Scott presumably flat-line and Melissa scream? I actually did!!! My face was a sobbing mess. Somebody needs to spank Scott and Stiles for not telling Melissa about fake deaths plan. But I felt better when other people also said they cried. Sheesh, over a freaking trailer! Freaking, gut- and heart-wrenching trailers.


End file.
